A simple day
by TyranidGirl
Summary: Mahiru likes things simple but Kuro, his lazy vampire housemate, would much rather sleep than get on with his eves way of life. A short character study for the sloth pairs life together.


"Kuro come on, we need to go shopping." Mahiru Shirota, 15 years old, was in the process of pulling on his simple sandy brown plimsolls as he addressed his partner and roommate. His short brown hair was neat and his sleeves and trouser legs had been folded up to his joints so he could keep cool on this hot Japanese day. He was wide awake and ready to get on with the day, much unlike his counterpart.

Kuro, or Sleepy Ash of sloth as he was otherwise known, was living well up to his name, lying on the couch in a pile of pillows. He had somehow found the motivation to move it out from the wall a little so it was easier to view the TV while laying on it and now he was lazily working through the easiest level of his newest video game. again. This was because the later levels were too hard to be bothered with this early in the day, and Kuro hadn't even had his breakfast yet. His half lidded red eyes were adorned with dark circles, as if he _hadn't_ just woken from a twelve hour nap, and his blue hair wasn't in a much better state. It looked like he had forgotten to brush it after he awoken… every day… for the past four hundred years. His knee high boots were on the floor in a heap, among abandoned and empty packets of chips and instant noodles that Mahiru hadn't had a chance to clean up since yesterday.

In response to his friends nagging, the vampire blinked sluggishly. "Can't you just go alone? It's not like you need me to come… we need more cookies by the way…" his fingers kept tapping at the controller, and his eyes didn't leave the bright screen. Bearing a mildly begrudging look, the human glared across the room at Kuro. He walked calmly out of the doorway into the room, straight past the lazy cat, who looked up at his eve just a second too late to see a dastardly smirk disappear from his face. Instead he only saw a disappointed, sad, almost pitiful look on his contracts face as he slowly crossed the room.

The blackout curtains that covered the glass doors to the balcony where thick and velvety, and Mahiru fingered the fabric gingerly and sighed. "Gee it's a real shame you don't wanna come, Kuro…." His voice was soft, full of quiet distress. The servamp was somewhat concerned at his friend's sudden change in tone, and leaned up a little to look at him over the back of the couch.

"…After all…" he turned back into the room, hands still on the curtains, this time grinning like a very different kind of cat than the one he was living with "It's such a nice day!" with no small amount of bravado, the curtains where thrown along their rails, allowing the hot, bright sun to shine in. there was a small puff from the couch, and an annoyed meow followed. Striding over, Mahiru tipped himself onto the arm of the chair, beaming down like the sun at the small, disgruntled, black cat sprawled clumsily in the gap between two plump pillows. Said cat did not look pleased at the others momentary genius, and glared back lazily, trying not to act like this bothered him. With minimal effort, he struggled to right himself slightly, only to find his small paws couldn't reach up the walls of the crevice he was now lodged in. Mahiru's smug face spurred the cat on, encouraging him to use the controller wire to scale up onto the ramparts of his comfy castle once again, which he did with no small amount of tiny, miniature grunts as if the whole thing was an unbelievable strenuous task. Mahiru found watching the vampire struggle in his current predicament was actually pretty funny.

The cat padded mellifluously across the marshmallow-y landscape, flopping down next his now comparably huge controller. "Come on Mahiru…" the cat grumbled in a much sweeter voice than it had had moments ago "how am I supposed to play with these tiny paws?" to demonstrate his troubles, Kuro lazily reach out his little arms, the combined length of which could only just hold the controller. He wiggled his tiny fingers to exhibit the difficulty he would have reaching all the buttons. "I'm not that good at playing this yet, plus I don't even have thumbs like this- hey, what are you doing?" Giving little resistance, Kuro allowed his companion to remove the controller from his paws. Mahiru struggled to press the right buttons at first, which made the cat cringe, but eventually he had successfully paused, then saved the game, and proceeded to shut off the console and television. He turned to Kuro and smiled as he stooped over to reach the games station's off switch, and he stayed there for a moment, waiting.

Eventually the kitten caved "fine, let's just go already." He rolled onto his back as Mahiru stood and stepped gently towards him. His triumphant smile changed into a fake frown. As much as he hated to admit it, his vampiric companion could be kinda cute, sometimes. This still didn't stop Mahiru from scooping up the black puffball and stuffing him into the rucksack he had packed for the trip. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out of the convenience store for bringing a cat in again.

The eve wasn't exactly rough, but he could still hear the cat complain as he was moved from his pillow fortress, though his complaints where soon muffled when he found the inside of the bag to be suitably padded with scarves. Standing slowly, Mahiru was careful not to jostle his passenger as he swung the bag onto his back. Walking through the door he fumbled quickly in his pockets for his keys, while his currently tiny servamp muttered "Sometimes you're so troublesome _I could just die_ …"

Being careful to take gentle steps, he smiled at his friends typical monologue as they headed, unsheltered into the mid-morning sun.

"Oh come on, it won't take that long."

"… _what a pain_ …"


End file.
